Is Someone Missing Me
by Loverayray0
Summary: Envy is a weapon created for the military. He is a monster that no one could ever love. That was until Edward Elric came along. Will this bond last, or will it fall to pieces.
1. Prologue

Is Someone Missing Me (Edvy fanfiction)

By Loverayray0

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist if I did edvy would be the main ship.

P.S This story takes place in the real world, however, the philosopher stone does exist.

Warning: There will be graphic scenes, gore, swearing, rape, racism, abusive, and spoilers. You have been warned.

I would love to have feedback but please not hate.

Part 1: Monster

Prologue: Creation of a Monstrosity

The room was completely dark except for the center which had a light hovering over a table. On the table were variations of medical tools, a bloody wooden cutting board, and a pill of organs that were from many different animals, including humans.

A man with bright long blond hair stepped into the lighted area, revealing a small green creature in his palms. This was the man's first attempt at bringing his creation to life, and it was going surprisingly well. He had decided to start with extra materials and hosts for the stone implant, however, the first body he chose had cooperated so well that he probably won't need the rest. That doesn't mean he wasn't waste them, oh no, he would find another use for them.

He set the fragile lifeless monstrosity down onto the wooden board and walked into the darkness behind the table. His hand hit a switch causing another swinging light to turn on. But in its light was a naked female strapped down to a chair. She had thick black hair and paper white skin, by the looks of it she was in her mid-twenties.

The women's eyes flutter exposing them to the brightness of the room, and this causes her to squint. While trying to adjust her eyes, the female attempts to move her limbs. However, she could feel some leather pieces holding down her clothless body, the contact made her shiver.

Panick fills the young adult's figure, she was stuck in a room that was barely light, she had no clothes on, and she had no idea who took her here. The last thing she did remember was her shift that the bar.

~Last Night~

While working her normal shift, a strange man had shown up, but the women, Ivy, had shrugged it off.The young female was a prostitute and a pole dancer for a bar called "The Devils Nest". She had been working there for a good five years, but she had not once seen a man like this in the bar.

The man looked to be in his thirty's and was very tall. He had long blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail, his eyes were covered up by a pair of glasses. Judging by his suit-like attire, the raven-haired female decided he was a businessman looking for a good time. However, something was off, something about this man sent a shiver down her spine, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The mysterious man started talking to the bartender like he had known the man for years. His back was hunched over, and his elbow was placed on the counter. He must have said something funny, for the bartender started to die of laughter. Once the man controls himself, he reached over to the phone and dialed a number.

Now Ivy was not a genius, in fact, she had dropped out of high school due to the lack of money. However, she did know that the phone the bartender had picked up was strictly used when calling the big boss, Mr. Caldwell.

Mr. Caldwell is not only the owner of The Devil's Nest, but he is the leader of an illegal sex trafficking system. Not to mention he very arrogant and hates the thought of losing. This trait comes into play when he is selling his sluts to others.

Mr. Cardwell loves attention and he thinks of himself as a king, so when he enters the bar he expects everyone to cheer and kiss up to him. Once he has had enough of the praise, he silences the people with the rise of his hand. "Fucking rich people, always acting so high in mighty. Makes me sick to my stomach." Ivy mumbled under her breath, her eyes glaring into the back of her so-called boss.

Mr. Caldwell approached the blond male with open arms, he hadn't seen such a familiar face since they worked together in the war.

"Hey, Hohenheim, how's life treating you?"

The man, Hohenheim, glanced up for a moment giving his old friend a warm smile.

"Fair good actually, Trisha and I are married now."

Mr. Caldwell let out a small laugh and placed his left hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You finally tied the knot with her, congratulations."

"Why thank you. How about you dear friend? Seems like life has treated you well."

The man suddenly became sober, he removed his hand and brought his head to the floor. Hohenheim grave a small smirk, he knew his friend wasn't working out but he just loved the look of so and pity.

"My wife Clare, died a few months ago in a car accident. It was a hit and run, and we still haven't found the culprit..." Mr. Caldwell's voice faded on the last word. He looks as if he was going to cry, this disgusted Hohenheim. She was just a human, he could replace her with any of these hoe's if he wanted too. Why shed tears when you could move on with your life.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Clare was such a nice lady, you shouldn't dwell on her death she won't have wanted that." Hohenheim lied, he had to make his sympathy believable and telling him that would give him just the right advantage.

Mr. Caldwell sniffed, then nodded his head in agreement. He put on his famous smile that had always charmed the ladies. Then asked the question Hohenheim was dying to hear.

"Which one do you need for your experiment? " This was music to the older man's ears.

"I need a female, she needs to be in her twenties, and she needs healthy. I also need a male, with the same criteria. Do you think you have anyone?"

The younger man brought his hand up to his head and tapped his lip. He let out a long 'hmmmmm' and then snapped his fingers.

"Why I do believe I have what you're looking for an old buddy. When would you like them, my guess would be now." Hohenheim smirked his famous war smirk.

"Precisely good old friend of mine."

Ivy watched as the two men talked, if she hadn't known better, she would have thought they were brothers. Same blond hair and the same curved smile. 'This is going to be wonderful' Ivy mentally cried. 'Why is it that I always get the crazy ones, first that psychotic guy, now him. Fuck my life"

"Hey! Girl! You in the back! The boss wants you!" Ivy jumped a little at the sudden yell, she sighs and walks over lazily. Once she gets to her destination, she puts on her slut mask and smile.

"You wanted me master Caldwell. How may I be at your service?" Ivy gives a little smirk to sell her act.

The two men looked at her in astoundment, she was the first one to address the boss as master, or to ask sassy to him. Mr. Caldwell was starting to feel bad about letting this one go.

"Well, are you just going to stand there gawking, or are you going to give me an order." She added with a matter of fact tone.

"Oh right. Ivy, this is Hohenheim Elric and he is going to be your new owner."

"Oh fucking great" Ivy muttered

"What was that?"

"I say, that sounds great."

"That's what I thought." Mr. Caldwell said with a snicker.

"Oh, and Willian is going to join you."

"What!"

~Present day~

Hohenheim carries his tools over to Ivy's chair. He had originally planned to take her to the table, but the girl was putting up a fight so he decides to keep her where she was.

Ivy looks over to see the mam set up, he was in a white lab coat and had a doctor mask on. He looks straight at her and waves his hand, which had a scopal in its grasp.

"What the hell do you want!" She growls at her new master. He chuckles and walks over to his victim, his hand pushes the hair out of her face.

"I want what you want." He replied simply, his voice was muffled by the mask.

Ivy gave him a threatening glare, she didn't understand what he meant. What she really wants? She really wanted to get away from him, but that can't be right.

"What do you mean?! I don't want anything to do with you, go die in a hole!"

Hohenheim was still smirking. "Can you really be that stupid. Why continue to deny it? Think really hard, the procedure is going to take awhile. You can tell me when it's over." He moved over to his station.

Ivy was left in shock, she was completely defenseless. So when he placed a piece of tape on her mouth she didn't struggle instead, she admitted her defeat. All she could do was wait for this procedure to be over.

Hohenheim grasps his scalpel tightly as I moved across the female's lower abdomen, blood rising to the surface at the contact. Once he was satisfied with the cut, he makes a vertical one from his victim's bellybutton to the horizontal cut.

He then uses a pair of abdominal retractors to spread the tissue. Ivy's uterus was exposed along with her womb. Next, he makes a more such to open up the womb. Hohenheim brings in the small green creature and places inside the empty area.

Ivy looks down to see the thing being placed inside her. She wants to scream and cry out for help, but the tape prevents that from happening. It was going to happen whether Ivy liked it or not, might as well get her mind off the events. She wishes someone was here to help, but she knew no one wouldn't miss her so why should they bother. She has no one, no one loves her. Why! Why did things end like this! Tears roll down her face.

Hohenheim wipes the sweat off his head with the clean part of his hand. The little monster has been implanted successfully and now he needs to finish up. He takes what looks like a red stone and attaches it to the umbilical cord. Then he stitches up his patient and cleans up his area.

Once he had finished the cleaning up part, he went over to see how Ivy was doing. Her eyes showed shock and foam had formed around the piece of tape. He ripped the tape off quickly, making no skin came off with it.

She gave him a hopeless look, he gave her a warm smile. He brought his hand to her and started to pet her hair. Then whispered a thank you in her ear.

"I know what you meant earlier. You are envious of how loving people are to each other. You want someone to love you like that." Hohenheim nodded in approval, she had been the perfect chose at all.

"What did you put inside me?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked. It's called a homunculus, or an artificial human." Ivy kept her gaze down.

"Will it kill me when its ready to be born?"

"No, it shouldn't kill you. But there is a possibility that it could." Ivy nods.

"Do you want to know what I will call it?"

"What will you call it?"

"Envy."


	2. When I First Met Him

Is Someone Missing Me by Loverayray0

I can't believe I have two reviews already, I thought people won't like my story at all.

AUehara/ I'm so glad that you like the theme and summary, I hope you like this next chapter.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, never have and never will.

Warning: There will be graphic scenes, gore, swearing, rape, racism, abuse, bad grammar, and spoilers. You have been warned.

Please give me feedback, I would appreciate it.

Part 1: Darkness

Chapter 1: When I First Met Him

10 years later

I kneel in front of my furious father, waiting for the punishment that he was about to lay on me. He starts to pace around my weak helpless body; I can feel his smirk and his sharp gaze on my back. He's mocking with every bit of body movement, and he knows this pisses me off, but I don't look up from the floor. I can only image what would happen if I did.

"Boy! Don't glare at me! Next time you do, I will tear those eyes, right out of the socket."

I shiver at the thought of my father's harsh stiff hands reaching in and pulling out my eyeball. It's not the worst thing he has done, but it would still hurt as hell.

That's when it happens, the pain I was waiting for comes in the form of a whip. The first contact hits my left shoulder making me cringe. I knew this was coming yet it the first blows always hurt the next arrives just as fast and twice as hard, but this time it attacked the upper part of my back. After that, the rest of the blows were randomly placed and weighted.

I hate this pain. I hate my father. I hate the things he does to my mother and me. But most importantly I hate myself. If it wasn't for me, my mother would be safe from Father's grasp. If I wasn't such a failure, maybe my father would genuinely love us and treat us better. I wish I was like other kids and...No! I wish I was never born.

"Look at me Envy." Father's stern voice was laced with a do whatever I say or else' tone.

I elevate my head up, meeting his cold icy gaze. I really do hate him, but I'm not strong enough to fight back. He leans, and places left hands on my left shoulder. He bestows me a smile that makes it seem like he cares.

"Envy?" his voice was innocent as a child, and he starts stroking my hair. "Why did you consider running away?" His grip on my shoulder tightens, and he still wore that sickly sweet smile. I take a good look at my father, and he wasn't attractive nor was he sane. I wonder what mother saw in him to sleep with him and...

"Will you answer my god damn question? My father screams, slapping my face so hard that you could see the print. He stops stroking my hair with his hand and starts yanking it instead. Once he had finished his little tantrum, he moves so that he can listen to what I have to say.

I gulp. "I...I wanted to see upstairs; I wanted to see the outside world."I stutter at first but make it through my sentence.

I wait for the man's response; his focus was to the floor. He moves towards me, his long blond hair flows behind him. In a swift second he yanks my green hair forward and knees me in the stomach. I let out a gasp and dangle from my father's hands.

"I told, you are never going upstairs! This is your home, and this is where you will spend the rest of your life! I suggest you behave, or I will make your life hell!"He cackles, spits fly onto my face. It wasn't long before he becomes grim again. When that did happen, he looks me straight in the eye.

"Envy, you are a monster born from hell. You are incapable of any emotion besides jealousy. You're a pathic excuse for a son, and I bet your mother even hates you."And with that, he throws me to corner the room.

I lay there for what seems like hours, but in truth, I knew it was only a few minutes. I sit up slowly, wincing at the pain that spread throughout my body. I take the time to look at my surroundings. There was a bed on the opposite corner of me, well it was more of a mattress. The walls were painted a color so red that they might be cover with blood. The floor, however, had some carpet that is a dark shade of grey. What was the strangest thing about the room was the entrance, It was lined with thick bars. I can't get over the fact that this is where I'm obliged to relax and sleep.

I capture a complete look at my body and all it's bruised up glory. Wow, he did a number on me this time. I think he crushed a few ribs. I start checking my body for any other injuries. Turns out that bastard gave me a sprained ankle again, thank god I can heal fast.

The bleak air from the open window runs through my fragile body making me shiver. It has been three hours since the fight happened, and no one has come to check I'm alive or not. Now normally I would be okay with this, however, my mother usually comes to visit me after these incidents. Yet, she is nowhere to be seen, and I'm left here to with anxiety that my father did something to her.

I sit up on the moldy mattress that I had crawled, yes crawled, on only a few minutes earlier, but no matter what position I take I can only think of Mother. The image of my mother being whipped or cut, blood dripping down on the floor as she lays there in agony. My body curls so that my knees are in my chest, and hands grab my hair. The thought of him striking her makes my stomach twisting into a ball of thorns. She would give him that look of fear, I hate that look on her, she should be smiling. However that fear look will only make him want to do more, he is sadistic like that. I can almost hear her cries and screams, I can almost smell her flood, I can almost see her...her in pain. My grip tightens, and I swallow down hard, trying to keep the vomit from raising in my throat.

A rippling scream emerges from my throat, it was high pitched and terrifying even to my own ears. I can't stand this anymore! The pain of not knowing she is safe is defeating me slowly, it's driving me to the brink of insanity. I should be used to this pain, but no matter what I try nothing works. The feeling of guilt is so overbearing and powerful. The imagines of her being tortured won' t go away. I need someone here to help me. I NEED MY MOTHER! I bolt to the door and place my pale hands on the rusty bar door that is keeping me trapped in.

"Someone! Anyone! Let me out of here!"I cry out hoping that my mother would come to find out what's wrong. It wasn't just my mother I want, I want some who can help me through this hell. I want someone that will listen to me and hear what I have to say and not just yells in my face with the excuse of "Your opinion doesn't matter." Instead, I have a father that hates my guts and calls me a monster for some odd reason. That's the thing that gets me. How in the world am I a monster? I don't look like one, and I surely don't act like one.

My lungs give out after the first ten minutes of yelling. No one was coming and I knew that, but I still continued to scream my heart out. My head rests on the door, as my gaze lowers. I look at my pale worn out feet, my eyes traced the scars all around them. I think of how much pain I had to endure, and how much my mother would have to bandage them up. I give a weak smile. Mom, where are you? Why are you leaving me alone here? What happened to you and Why won't you come and find me?

My body slides down the doorway, I feel the rough wood against my back. Tears flood my eyes and stream down my face. I hate this life. I hate what it's come to, I wish... I wish I could just end it all. I want to run away from this darkness. This pain. This guilt. This envy. It's ironic once you think about, my name portrays how I feel.

A shadowy figure comes by the door, I can't make out who, but it surely is someone new. Their breathing was shallow, and it seemed like they were scared. Based on their stance, they didn't seem to have any muscle or a huge bone structure. In fact, it was as if they were a little kid.

"Daddy?! Are you down here? Al is worried about you!"My eyes widen as they moved into the light. It was a little boy with short bright yellow hair and eyes that were as golden as the sun. He was about nine years old, although if I were basing it on height he would be seven. How did he get here, and what is this about Father? If this is the same Father we are talking about here, why would he be worried about him? Hell, I'm glad when Father leaves me alone.

Before any of my questions were answered, the door swings wide open and hits me straight in the face. I let out a yelp, and push the door away as fast as I could. Some red sparks appear while my wound is being healed. Damn, does that boy has a sturdy arm or what. I wipe my face to make sure everything has healed correctly when I hear a small, little squeak.

Once I turn around, I expose myself to the same boy expect his face has gone completely white. His mouth opens, and he raises his finger to point at me. "WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN FATHER'S LAB!"He screeches and runs at me with full force.

I move out of his way and shot him a confused look. "Lab? What's a Lab? This is my room. How do you know father anyway?"He laughs.

"Don't be silly. This is MY Father's lab and not some person with palm tree hair's room."He said in a matter of fact kinda way.

I give him a glare, and I don't have palm tree hair, it's just a shade of green. "Hate to break it to ya, but I have lived here for my complete life. I don't have palm tree hair; it's just green. Plus, at least I'm not as short as you."I smirk at my comeback.

His face turns bright red, it was almost as if there were smoke coming out of his nose. "WHO YOU CALL SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T BECOME YOUR FRIEND!" He screamed. The boy's outburst causes me to have a laughing fit. Once I had regained my composure, I simply replied with.

"I didn't say you couldn't become my friend because you're short." He gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen, It was also the most stunning thing I have ever seen. "Why should you become my friend? You just waltz in here, insult me, and try to attack me. I don't even know a single thing about you. Then he walks closer and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Then he rests his head on my chest. I take a few minutes to process what was happening. I don't know how to respond, I don't want to end this.

He pulls away and smiles that big smile of his. "Well, my name is Edward Elric, and I'm nine-years-old. I have an eight-year-old brother name Alphonse, but we call him Al for short. There you go. Now that you know something about me, can we be friends?"I glare at the blonde. Why does this boy want to become my friend so badly? Should I trust him?

"Your turn" I pull out of my thoughts.

"What was that again?" I could hear the embarrassment in my voice. He sighs and brings his hand to his face.

"Introduce yourself. How I did it, okay."

"Umm... My name is Envy, and I don't have the last name. I'm about ten years old, and I don't think I have siblings."I mumble, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Envy is an interesting name." He says in wonder. I sigh, I hate my name and all its glory.

"Yeah... It's really terrible right."Ed looks at me with shock.

"No. It's actually a very inspiring name."I give him another confused look. Ed excitedly is waiting to explain his thinking. His golden orbs bursting with a fire that was dying to get out. So I asked the question he was waiting for.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it, without envy the world would never know true pure love." He said and smirked. "Envy is what drives people to think about how they can improve themselves. Not to mention, if you wish with your lover that means that you truly love them. Your name has true beauty to it, and even though we just met I can tell that it suits you."Ed started to spin around the room, the way his words fill up this empty hellhole makes me shiver. He was like a bright light that escaped through a hole in a cave. He is simply magnificent.

"Thanks," I replied with aww.

He moves back to me, and our eyes meet. A tender feeling fills my body, something that I have never experienced before. Somehow, it feels so inviting and amazing that I want it to stay. We stare at each other for a while, until I hear a voice come from the other side of the room. Ed looks over to me with those outstanding eyes of his.

"Sorry, I have to leave. I will come to see you tomorrow, though. Don't go anywhere alright."I nod my head, and he gives me one last hug. Then he leaves me in the dark cold room alone. He was so gorgeous, so nice, so perfect. Even though he is gone, I say his name out loud to my vacant room.

"Edward"


	3. Memories

Is Someone Missing Me by Loverayray0

Hi people, thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I won't be updating for a while because of testing at school.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, never have and never will.

Warning: There will be graphic scenes, gore, swearing, rape, racism, abuse, bad grammar, and spoilers. You have been warned.

Please give me feedback, I would appreciate it.

Part 1: Monster

Chapter 2: Memories

I lay on my "bed" in silence. It's been about four months since I met Edward, and those four months have been the best months of my entire existence. Just the thought of all moments we have shared leaves me with a terrible smile and a heart full of putty. Ever since the adolescent blonde boy started sneaking into my smelly cell, my emotions and body movements have changed. When Ed asked a question, I would always answer truthfully, or when he was close to me my body would heat up. These minor details have provided me with a that I, Envy, have finally found someone worth living for. I have finally found a purpose in this miserable godforsaken world.

This realization changes everything I was taught by Father. It alters the fact that I was made for something called the army. It changes the fact that I am supposed to be the reincarnation of envy, which I think means I'm not meant to have feelings other than jealousy.

However, there is one thing that this doesn't change. It doesn't change the fact that I'm considered a monster. What would Ed think if he found out that I was like this? Would he hate me? Would he fear me?

'Calm down Envy. Everything will be fine.'

I let out an audible hard sigh as my mind sinks into complete and utter darkness. The feeling of warmth leaves my body, the smell of rotting flesh fades, and taste of depression leaves my lips. I try regaining my senses and pull myself out of this state, but my limbs responded with nothing. I was about to give up, however, something warm occupies my mind. It was colorful and vivid. It was a memory.

 _"Envy you need to eat more." Ed pouted and shoved the plate of food into my face. His eyes were filled with determination; I knew I won't get out of this easily. Ed has been forcing me to eat more for some reason. It's not like I'm hungry or anything and Father claims that eating will make you fat._

 _I slouch down into the corner of the bleak room. "I don't feel like eating okay," I grumble loud enough so that he could hear me. Ed huffs and pushes the plate into my cheek again._

 _"If you don't eat, your body won't receive the nutrients it needs." His eyes clouded with worry. I frown at the sight of them, and I hated that look._

 _"What do you know about nutrients?!" I yelled and push the plate away._ But before the plate could touch the floor, Ed catches and saves the food. "Envy! You are way to skinny for someone your age! _Why don't you eat?_ _" Ed shoots a glare towards me, and I respond with a small growl._

 _"It's none of your business! Why won't he just drop the subject? It doesn't matter if I eat or not. If I want to be skinny, then, that is my decision. If I want to starve myself, that is my decision and my decision alone. I give him a look that begs him to stop this conversation. He doesn't._

 _"No! You're my best friend, and I can't just stand here and watch you slowly starve yourself!' He pauses for a minute, causing the words to sink into my body. I can't believe he considered me his best friend. Isn't Alphonse his best friend and brother. Does that mean I'm on a higher rank than him? I watch Ed set the plate down on the floor next to me. He then crouches in front of me, still glaring at me with his god-like golden orbs. However, his glare had softened and faded into more of a worried glare._

 _"I don't know why you are doing this. To be honest, I hate thinking you are hurting yourself like this. So could you please let me know?" My eyes start to tear up. I don't want him to hate me. What if he hates me? I can't tell him. I can never tell him._

 _Almost as if he could read my mind, Ed pulls me into a warm embrace. I feel him rubbing my back slowly as if telling me it would be okay. I return the favor and hug him back; I could feel him smiling. We stay like this for a few minutes and I was trying my best to keep back the tears._

 _"If you think eating makes you fat, then you're completely wrong. But that's not what's truly bothering you. Am I right?" He voice was smooth and comforting. I give a nod as a replay, not knowing how he knew this._

 _"Thought so. You think I will hate you if you get fat right? You think I will leave you." I give another nod. I can feel his stare on the side of my face. I could see his face from the corner of my eye. He wore a serious, calm, and sad expression. It kind of surprised me, I'm still not used to this type of contact. I was half expecting him to laugh in my face and tell me that I was completely right._

 _His hand raise up and starts to stroke my messy green hair. "Oh Envy, I would never do something like that to you. What kind of friend would I be if I did?" My eyes widen."I could never hate you. I like you too much." I glance at his face, he was smiling his heart moving smile. "In fact, I want you to eat with us for dinner tonight. Father will be gone to his meeting at 5:00, and Alphonse and I are making some pasta." After that, I started to cry really hard on Edward's shoulder. I give him one last nod to let him know I would like that._

My mind comes back to the darkness. I have returned to this hellhole, and I still can't feel my limbs or muscles. The warmth of the memory has faded and was lost in the darkness. I wait there for what feels like hours until the warmth and colors return.

 _Ed had to lead me upstairs to his room. It was huge compared to mine, there was a bed(yes an actual bed) in the corner. He had many bookshelves with large amounts of books that filled them. There was a gap in between two bookshelves, and the gap was filled with a desk and a chair. The desk had a notebook that was named "Alchemy Notes" and a few pencils lay next to it. I stare in awe at the amazing room in front of me. Ed gives a little smile and leans onto my left arm gently._

 _"W-what are y-you doing pipsqueak?" Ed's smile turns into a smirk, ignoring the insult._

 _"I'm making sure that you're eating like I told you too and based on the facial appearance you have passed the test." I let out a huff. "Whatever" Then Ed reaches up and pinches my cheek, causing me to wince at the small pain._

 _"I'm not short, okay Envy." Ed growled and pinched harder. It was surprisingly painful contact. "Okay! Okay! You're not short, now let go of my ear."_

 _He lets go, then he grabs my hand and pushes me to his bed. My face lands on the sheets and I let out an "oof". When I recover, I watch Ed pull a bunch of books from the shelve. Once he had his pick, he rushes over to my side. The boy lays the books out on the bed then turns to me._

 _"Which do you want to read?" Ed asks in a sweet voice. I give him a bewildered look, and he turns to shake his head. Does he really think that Father would teach me how to read?_

 _My question was answered with a "Didn't Father teach you how to read?" I glare at him with a 'what the hell do you think look'. Ed scruffles then pick up the closest book. He then gives it one good look and slaps it onto my lap. I let out a painful yelp that received a shush from Ed as he flips to the front of the book. I lift my eyebrow and look closer to the open page. The words seem to flow along and mix together like calm waves dancing through the oceans. Although I couldn't make out the words or letters, the touch of the book felt right._

 _Ed poked my cheek, pulling me out of my thoughts. I must have had a surprising expression for Edward was just staring at me with astonishment. I give him a bewildered stare, while he continues with his astonished one. Once he realizes we are both staring, he quickly hides his smile and replaces it with a little frown. He then scoots closer to my side and points to the first small word on the page. Clearing his throat, he asks._

 _"What is this word?"_

 _"How am I suppose to know?!" I stand up from the bed in anger and frustration._

 _"Envy, Father said this skill will help you in life. If you can't read, then you won't be able to do anything successfully._

 _"I don't care what Father thinks! He doesn't care about me! Why should I trust him?! I scream at the sitting blonde. I stand up from the bed and turn to face Ed, his face lowers and he remains silent. As I start to walk away from the with anger, Ed's voice catches me by surprise._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"What?" I ask. I watch him stand up from the corner of my eye._

 _"I'm sorry I forced you to start reading. I just wanted to teach you something."_

 _I turn, meeting his determined gaze._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Cause that's what friends do."_

ENVY!

A voice roars through the lab, causing me to break from my small reality. I cringe, knowing perfectly well who the voice belongs to. He was back early today and he doesn't sound happy.

I pull myself from up from my resting spot. My body wobbles and shakes as I try to regain my balance. I have a pounding headache from all the memories I had experienced.

I wait for Father like I normally would, on my knees and arms put behind my back. As much as I hate him, I would rather him be pleased. If he is pleased, then its less pain for me; well, it's like that most of the time.

"Stop pulling you bastard! It hurts! It hurts!"

As the footsteps come closer, I hear an unpleasant cry carry with it. The voice sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't tell who the owner was. The thought of someone being hurt by Father makes me angry. I could imagine the bastard kicking, hitting, and whipping someone until they could no longer stand. That thought alone makes my blood boil and my heart beat rise. My eyes have shaped into a blood thirst glare.

I sit there for minutes, but my expression does not change. The tall blonde man bursts through the door, and my stomach drops at the sight. Edward had a collar around his neck and a long metal chain was attached to it. It was hard to see, but his body was cover with purple bruises. He won't look up at me.

"Well hello, Envy. It seems you have found a little friend." Father's words were sharp and curl. I frown as he jerks the chain forward, making Ed stumble in front of him. Ed growled at him. Then in a flash, the short boy grabs his father's leg making the man fall on his back. He then starts striking the man's face, which ended in Ed getting tripped by his father. Once Father had stood up, he shoves Ed to the floor.

"Fine. You want me to punish you. I will punish you." With that Father kicks Ed in the left side.

That's when I snapped.

I stood up and raced over to Father. I jump and twist his head backward. Once he hits the ground, I check to see if he can move. When I'm satisfied he can't, I lean down to his ear. "No one hurts my friend! No one is allowed to hurt Ed! If you want to hurt someone, then hurt me. But if you ever touch Ed again, I will kill you!"

I take a glance at Father's face; he was smirking that terrible smirk. I hated that smirk, and if I could I would rip it right off his mouth. Then I take a glance at Ed. He was rising up from his spot with a hand over his bruised side.

That's when Father started to fight back. He clutches my leg and pries me off of him. Then he starts punching and kicking me in any area of flesh he could find. I try to fight back, but Father is too strong. He gives me one last good kick that sends me flying into the wall.

I watch as Father takes the collar off of Ed, he then comes over and places it on me. "Say goodbye to your friend" He whispers.

At that moment the darkness greets me like it always has. I want to cry until there is nothing left. I don't want to lose Ed. He is all I have left.

Before I lose my full conscience I hear Ed's voice cry out.

"ENVY!"


	4. Rolling Waves

Part 1: Darkness

Chapter 3: Rolling Waves

My eyes open to complete darkness as I slowly start to move with the floor. I try to move my head, but something seems to block my path on both sides. My arms and legs are bounded by what feels like rope, and I can feel a slight cold collar around my neck. I try to squint, but a piece of fabric seems to be blocking any sort of eye movement.

I made an atempt to calm down through slow breathing and reassurance, but my mind was buzzying with anxity and aticipation. I have no clue where I am or how I even got here. I don't know how my body ended like this. I don't remember much of anything to be competely honest. However, there is one thing that I do know: Edward Elric is hurt and it's all because of me.

Just like that a hurd of memories fill the darkness, yet, they were not as warm as before. I can vividlly see the bruises that cover the younger boy's body, his screams as his once loving father kicks him. That last look he gave me, it was full of sympathy, as if he was saying sorry. The warmth I once felt has long faded. However, the hope that once stood still resides inside me.

At first, I hated this room and for a good reason too. Part from the crammed space that I was placed in, you could feel and smell the moldyness from just the floor. Not to mention, there was a constand bitter breeze which hit the lower part of my back, every few mintues.

Through for some odd reason, after a while, the small space starts to evolve into a somewhat more comfortable room. Yeah, the air might smell like dead fish(don't ask how I know what that smells like), and the floor is a bit damp. And I can't forget my new enemy, the birds outside, who love to scream their hearts out. Yet, it gives the room character, and I might as well get use to that. Who knows how long I'm going to stay here.

The next forty-five mintues(I think it was forty-five minites) were spent in a welcoming silence. It felt different from the silence back at home. Yes, it was a bit suspenseful due to the fact that I was bounded up and all. However, I don't have that same type of fear. Well it was, until a loud shout was heard form outside the room.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

My head shot up quickly and my leaned foward as if it was begging me for an answer. My first thought was, "EDWARD?!", but the voice was way to high for that.

I lower my face down to the floor, hoping that by listening to the sound of their steps I could make out who screamed and where they are. As I expected, they're two sets of feet. One is bigger and heavier than the other, and the smaller one seems to be louder as if it were crying out in pain. It does take a genius to know that they're heading towards me.

I push myself into my previous position and adjust my back to the cold wall. As they open the door, I relax my body. I don't want them to realize I'm awake, who knows what they'll do to me.

Mulitiple sounds are awaken when the two figures enter the room. First, a blood curltaling scream, followed by a thud so loud that it would make a nuclear bomb jealous. Next, the clancking of chains come from the other side of the room. Lastly, a gurgling noise that echos.

"Well now, aren't you a little whiny bitch." A deep gruff voice lets out a breathy chuckle. Then the person shuffles "I swear if limbs over there is as stuburn as you, I might end up killing someone."

My body freezes at the sound of the person shuffling towards me. Their breath was heavy, probably from stuggling with the other person, and their steps were weighted with a strong feeling of bloodlust.

The figure stops and I can hear a faint whisper I stop moving after the figure started shuffling towards. I know he was coming after me. Without wasting another second, the man kneels down and roughly removes the cuffs. Once he had brought me to my feet, he pushed me into a hard surface, probably a wall.

"Well how about that!" The man exclaims with a gruff voice. "Looks like limbs knows how to behave. Maybe I should have the Doc go easy on him." With that, he jurks my hair backwards and I let out a small scream. I hear a chuckle and we both exit.

Although the man didn't remove the cloth from my eyes, I could still make out certains figures. Not to mention the hallway was filled with a bunch of whispers and little voices. Unforntualy I couldn't make out any thing for it seemed as if they were speaking another language.

We came to a halt at a, what I presumed to be, a large door. The man leans in, so close that I could smell his fish breathe, and knocks on the door three time. The sound was sound loud that a banshee would be envious. I bet the banshee would hate to look at him too.

I was so absorbed with my joke that I almost didn't notice that the guy had let go of me. Keyword is almost. I tilt my head, trying to see though the cloth. The only information I got was hearing the jaggle of keys. A part of me wishes I was strong enough to take out this guy. If I could take out him, then I could have saved Edward from Father.

My mood instantly changes at the thought of what happened to Edward. I can't imagine someone ripping that smile off his beautiful face, or to think that his Father could be beating him senseless because of me. Why couldn't I have been stronger? Why did I have to be so usless? Maybe Father was right about me?

The instance waves of thoughts were interupted by the man. Well there goes my chances of escape. The man shoves into the room and quickly slams the door behind him. I stand there, dumbfound, and hoping that who ever is in this room was nicer than the male figure.

As if reading my thoughts, a very faint hum followed by a creak was made on the left side of me. I turn my head towards the weird noise, my action was replied was form of a giggle. Oh great. This should be fun. All of a sudden, a felt a warm breathe on my neck, the figure removes the cloth.

At first, my vision went blurry due to the sudden exposure of light. Then my nose picks up the scent of alcohol, not the kind for drinking but the kind you use on wounds. Once my vision had cleared, I notice a bed in the right hand cornor. Next to it was a cabinet litter with varies bottle and viles.

I glide over to the cabinet to get a closer look. There was a sink filled with different types of body parts and a rusty color of water. Next to the sink was a document, I think it said Envy. As I start to reach for it a person taps my shoulder.

My head quickly turns to only lock eyes with eyes that are a dark shade of purple. I immediatly start to sweat and my forehead starts to crease. Oh god! I'm screwed! was the express I protrayed.

All of a sudden the eyes back away to revale a tall female with wavy black hair. I start to back into the cabinet, and the girl just smiles and starts to walk towards again. When she gets close to arm-lenght, my head immediatly sheild my head as they use to with Father.

But as I start to panic, a soft voice fills my head and arms are wraps around my back. "Shhh...Calm down little one. The guard is gone and one is watching but me. I promise not to hurt you."

My heart rate increases with my breathing. As much as I want to fear and hate this new person, she has a calming aura arounf her. She gives that same relief that Edward had gave me, the same relaxed and loving emotion.

The girl begins to stroke my hair gently. "Which one are you?" I look up in confusion and my head tilts.

She sighs then repeats her question. I also respond with the same as I had before. She shakes her head and lets go. Then she moves me to the bed.

I position myself so that my legs dangle off the side and my elbows rest on my knees. What had the girl meant? How should I know who I am when I raised in a cage? Father never really said I had a purpose, in fact, he always claimed that I was a failed experiment. Is that what she ment? Is there something I don't know?

Before I comtemplate any further, a cup was placed into my hand. I raise my eyebrow as I look up to the girl. She pets my hair and tells me to drink. I take a closer look to see that the cup was filled witg water. But the only sink in this room was the one in the cabinet.

"I know what your thinking and no. The water isn't from the sink. I have a faucet in the next room." Her finger points to a door in the left cornor.

I give her a nod, then engulf the drink. The female leans against the cabinet and smiles again.

"I'm Lust by the way." There was a pause, but she contiues "What is your name?"

I give a 'didn't you read the paper' look. When I realize that she still wants a answer I respond with a steady voice.

"My names Envy... Nice to meet you Lust." Her eyes lit up with excitment.

"Interesting. Well Envy, this is where I give you your check up. Once I'm finished you can go back to your room." I nod. Grrreeeaattt. Guess I'm should enjoy this 'freedom' while I have the chance.

Her eyes cloud with doubt at my reaction. "It's not so bad here. Just be glad you don't start training for a week."

"Training? Why would I need training"

"Yes, we want to make sure you can defend yourself. Can't have a soldiers with no skills." I give her a confused look.

"Don't worry about it. I got it skip it because Dr. Marco is sick." I sigh. Lust just brings the equiment over. "Lest just get this over with. Shalk we."

 **Author's Note: Guess Who's Back**


End file.
